


Frostbite

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Savvy's Holiday Fic [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2019, Christmas, Frostbite, M/M, Secret Lovers, day 10 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Steve and Bucky aren't very good at keeping their relationship secret--or their hands off of each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Series: Savvy's Holiday Fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 prompt was frostbite. I cheated on this one.

“You punk!” Steve swiped at Bucky, grinning wildly. “Gimme that back!”

Laughing, Bucky pushed Steve back onto the bed, eyes playful as he straddled him. “What are you gonna do about it if I don’t, Stevie?”

Steve’s heart gave a happy, almost painful, bounce to see Bucky so joyful. It was almost like old times. Well, almost. The erection nuzzling his was new, as was the fact that they were half-undressed, in bed, tumbling around like puppies. _If_ puppies regularly ground against one another with breathless longing, nipping at each other, raking nails down backs and...yeah, okay, a little bit like puppies. “Nothing,” he said, grinning up at his best friend and lover, “Why would I try and stop you?”

Bucky lowered his chest to press against Steve’s, swiping at his lips with his tongue, teasing and pulling back, then deepening the kiss until Steve moaned unashamedly into his mouth. “You’re such a pushover, Pal,” he teased, brushing his thumbs over Steve’s nipples as he raked his teeth down the cords of his neck. 

“Hardly gonna fight this, now am I?” Steve groaned, dragging his nails up Bucky’s back and then down again. Plunging his hands beneath the open waist of Bucky’s jeans, he cupped his ass and brought their groins snug together. “Never wanna fight you again, Buck.”

“You’ll just be fightin’ me offa you, is all,” Bucky panted, rocking against him, teeth doing wonderful things to Steve’s neck and shoulder. _“God,_ Steve…”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


During the winter Tony would project movies onto the wall of the Tower so the team could lounge in and around the heated terrace pool or the hot tub while they watched. They’d order pizza or Thai, drink a little too much (not that either Steve or Bucky could get drunk) and end up wrinkled as prunes. Tonight they’d ordered Indian, and the fiery curries had Steve grateful to strip off his shirt and plunge into the pool. Bucky, still a little touchy about his scars and the arm, always stayed dressed and out of the pool, although he’d usually sit on the edge and dangle his legs in.

Pulling off his white t-shirt (and ignoring Natasha’s wolf-whistle and Maria’s catcalling), Steve stepped out of his deck shoes, eager to be in the water.

_“What_ is _that?”_ Tony demanded loudly. Everyone’s heads turned.

Steve looked around too, until he realized everyone was looking at him. “Uh, Pal,” Bucky said, low, “Whoops.”

Steve followed their eyes to his torso. It was littered with faint bite marks and fading bruises. His face flamed. He and Bucky had been trying to keep this on the downlow, avoid the inevitable teasing. Especially from Tony, who would be merciless. Even with the super soldier serum it took a little while for marks to fade, especially given how, uh, enthusiastic he and Bucky had gotten.

“Did you--is that--did someone finally pop Captain America’s cherry?!”

“Ew, Tony!” Pepper pulled a face at him, “Don’t be crass.”

“Did they though?” Clint asked with interest, smirking.

“I..it’s none of your business,” Steve began, hoping to keep Bucky out of this. He knew Bucky was still hesitant about his welcome here, and had worried about how the team would feel if they knew about the two of them. Also, given prevailing attitudes when they were growing up, it was hard not to hide their relationship.

“I think it’s too late for that, Pal,” Bucky said slowly, standing up. He waited until all eyes turned to him and then stripped off his long-sleeved shirt with a little flourish, revealing his ripped torso, with a plethora of lovebites. Steve’s face tripled in heat when he realized he’d left a very, um, _vigorous_ bite mark right over Bucky’s left nipple. “For everyone’s information, there’s no ‘finally’ about it.” He smiled, slow and filthy, eyes on Steve’s, “Steve’s cherry was mine decades ago.”

“Whoa, dude,” Clint muttered, fighting laughter. “Overshare.”

They mostly didn’t seem too surprised, Steve was relieved to see. He guessed that his and Bucky’s devotion to one another had sort of set the scene for this. Nobody was all that phased. Except for Tony, who was blinking at him, a bit stunned. “You--Bucky--you gave Steve--”

Bucky smirked, “Frostbite, yeah.” He winked at Steve, strutting up to him until their chests were almost touching. “That’s what I’m calling it, anyway.” He tilted his head and kissed Steve lightly. “You okay, Pal?” he asked softly against his lips, too low for anyone to hear.

“Never better, Buck,” Steve said with a big grin, dragging Bucky into his arms and tipping them both head first into the deep end.


End file.
